Together
by WWFFanaticChick
Summary: This is the continuing story of Katie McMahon and Jeff Hardy... Please everyone that read PLEASE Read and Review. **The Ending is now posted**
1. Together Part 1

It has been three days since that faithful raw that I told the world the truth. I was sitting on my bed in my dorm room at school. I haven't talked to my dad or Shane let alone Jeff. I sat there trying to convince myself that no one had seen the show on Monday Night. Usually Smackdown would be taped on a Tuesday and then shown on Thursday but today it would be different, today Smackdown would be live. I just really hoped that no one in the dorm had watched RAW. Yeah right who was I kidding RAW was the most talked about show in our dorm.  
  
"Oh my gosh Katie. Did you know that someone in our dorm is a McMahon?" My roomate Chrissy said as she opened the door. "Oh really, did you find out who?" I said. "Well I didn't see the show, but oh my gosh Kate the person who lives with that McMahon is so lucky. I wanna be friends with her." Chrissy said.  
  
No sooner did she say that our other roomate Jen walked in the room. "KATIE KATIE KATIE, why didn't you tell us that you where a McMahon? Why didn't you tell us that Vince McMahon is your father, that Stephanie and Shane are your sister and brother?" "Oh my gosh katie, why didn't you tell me?" Chrissy said staring at me. "I just didn't and still do not want to talk about it ok? I am sorry Chris but eventually I will tell you both everything." I said. "Ok well then can I ask you one question?" she said. "Ok go ahead." I replied. "Well since you are a McMahon, I can't believe that I just said that, but do you happen to know any wrestlers, like Edge, Christian or Matt and Jeff Hardy. I love Jeff." she said. "Oh my gosh... not only is she dating Jeff but she is going to have his baby." Jen said. "WHAT?" Chrissy said as she almost chocked on the pop tart that she just put in her mouth.   
  
"Oh Kate, you have some major explaining to do." "I'm sorry, I just think that there is too much to explain. I promise I will tell you the entire story soon." I said. All of a sudden the phone rang. I thought maybe it was Shane again. Before when he had called I told him that I was not there. Chrissy picked up the phone. "Hello, Hang on one minute ok? Katie its for you." Chrissy yelled.  
  
me: Hello  
jeff: Hey Katie.  
me: Hi Jeff. How are you?  
jeff: Hey I am good. But I really need to talk to you. Every single time that I call you never answer or I get the answering service, then I leave a message and you never call me back. Are you mad at me?  
"Hey Kate, Chris and I are going down to the student hall, we will be back in a few. If you need anything just give my cell phone a call ok?" Jen yelled. "Ok see you later." I yelled back.  
me: Sorry Jeff. My roommates just wanted to let me know that they were going to student hall.  
jeff: Its ok, but we really need to talk about everything. You have not talked to me since you took off after the segment. I yelled your name but you didn't listen. Matt said that maybe you told me the truth so that you would never have to see me again.  
me: Jeff, no that is not it. I just don't think now is the best time to talk about it. And I have been really busy.  
jeff: Its ok hun. I really understand. I just think that we really need to talk.  
me: Jeff, I really can't talk right now. I have a lot of studying to do. I have a Trig test tomorrow.  
jeff: Its ok. We can talk about it another time. Just remember that pie thing equals 3.14.  
That was the one reason that I fell in love with him. He always wanted to help me study and maybe this would be a good way to talk to him.  
me: Thanks Jeff, Would you like to come over here and helping me study?  
jeff: you don't mind me coming over do you?  
me: If I did would I have asked. Nah I don't mind come on over.  
jeff: Alright I will be over in a few.  
me: ok. bye  
jeff: bye..  
  
TBC 


	2. Together Part 2

I was sitting on the bed when I heard a knock at the door. "Come In." I yelled. "Katie, do you know that Vince has people checking ID's of everyone that comes into your room now? And you have to sign in and out when you leave. I guess he knew that I was coming here." Jeff said as he opened the door. "Really? What more is he going to do put a guard at my door? My dad will never leave me alone now. Oh yeah How did you get up here then?" I replied. "Well lets see, I used my great disquise and I had my ID for the club and they believed me so I was ok." he said as he took off his hat and sat on the couch. He sat there for about 15 mins not saying a word.  
  
"Jeff, you can come sit on the bed with me." I said finally breaking the silence. "Are you sure?" Jeff replied. "Yeah, I mean you went through all of that to see little old me, sure you can, umm but one thing the shoes must go."  
  
"No Prob." He said kicking off his shoes and jumping on the bed like a little kid in a candy store. "JEFF" I said looking down at his feet. "What?" he replied probably knowing what I was about to say. "Those socks, umm there interesting." I said as I started to laugh. Jeff was wearing toe socks, and the toes where all different colors. "What you don't like them?" He said with the cutest face in the world. " No, I love them, they just look so I don't know funny." I laughed. "Ok. They match your awesome pants, so now I know you do hate them." He said with a sad puppy dog face. I had to admit my pants did fit in with his socks. They had frogs on them that glowed in the dark. " No, I love them, as much as I love you." I said as I kissed him on the fore head. "Jeff listen." I said as I lied my head on his chest and he played with my hair. "I am really sorry. I never should have lied to you, I should have told you about Vince being my dad." Jeff interupted. " I am not mad about that. I was just hurt that you could not tell me. But now that it is out then lets just get one with our lives together. Me, you and our baby." He put his hand on my stomach. "How about you stay at my house tonight." "No Jeff I am fine here, but thanks for the offer. Besides I have a test tomorrow remember. Hey by the way don't you have work tonight?" "Nope, I am off." he said  
  
The door opened and it was Shane. Jeff sat up. "Hey Sis." Shane said. "Hi Shane." I replied. "Hi Shane, listen man...Nothin was goi..." Jeff said. Before he could finish Shane interupted. "Hey Jeff. Don't worry about it man. I am cool with ya. I have no problems with ya, now if you hurt my little peanut then that is it, then I will have a problem. " Its not going to happen. She is stuck with me." Jeff said sitting up to shake Shane's hand. "Besides I am not here to talk about you and Jeff, well I am but not in the way you think. Katie, dad is coming here tonight to get you. He has it set up that he is going to have Kane kidnap you and they are going to set Jeff up. Then that is going to lead to a match at RAW next week. It is going to be a triple threat match and if he doesn't win then Jeff has to leave you." "WHAT?, why is he doing this Shane? Why does he always have to hurt me? Shane Why?" I said as I hugged my brother. "He loves you and I know that is not an excuse but that is why. But I need you to do me a favor. I don't want you to stay here tonight. And I need you to be at RAW on Monday. " "Shane, I can't I have a Trig test in the morning and classes all next week. I just can't. I need to stay here." I said. "Kay, Please cancel the classes and leave her just for the weekend. Usually I would say stay with me and Marissa but dad will go there first. And you can't stay with Stephanie and Hunter for the same reason. So can you stay with one of you..." Before Shane could finish the phone rang.  
Me: Hello  
Jen: Hey Kate, I can't talk long. I just wanted to tell you that all classes where cancelled for the weekend and the Trig test will be next thursday. Me and Chrissy are going home. So we will be up in 20 mins to get our things. Do you have somewhere to go for the weekend? Or are you stay here?  
Me: Yeah I think I am staying here.  
Jen: Well I will talk to ya in a few, ok bye.  
me: Bye  
  
"Katherine Elizabeth McMahon, you are not staying here. You can come stay with me." Jeff said. "Jeffrey Nero Hardy, I am not 2 I can take care of myself." I yelled back. "Yeah but I want to take care of you and the baby and you are staying with e this weekend." he said. "Yeah, I think that it would be for the best Kate. Now are you going to go with Jeffrey or am I going to have to take you to his house myself." "Oh all right I will go with Jeff. You guys always treat me like I am 2." I said. "Ahh you know we love you Katie." Shane said with a smile. "Well I have to go because I have to get back. Jeff I will see you Monday night bro. Katie I will call you later. I love ya. " I love you too Shane. " I said as I gave my brother a kiss. Shane closed the door and I laid back on the bed. " Well it looks like you are stuck with me for the weekend." Jeff said as I got up to get my stuff. "Yeppers."   
  
"Hey Kate" Chrissy yelled in as the door opened. You never gonna believe who I just thought I saw? Jeff had just walked into the room. "Hi" "Oh my God, you are Jeff Hardy.  
  
  



	3. Together Part 3

***I know this story might seem long but the more I write the more that I completely get interested in this story. I love Jeff Hardy and my dream one day is to just have the honor of shaking his hand. I am really interested in becoming a professional wrestler and know it takes a lot of work and dedication. Also I really like Shane McMahon. In the next couple chapters you will get to see how close Shane is with his sister. I think Shane would be a great brother to have and that is why I just can't end the story yet. If anyone has any complaints or comments then please contact me.****  
  
"Yeah thats my name." Jeff replied. "OH MY GOD YOU'RE JEFF HARDY." She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Shut the door and get the hell in here and stop the screaming. Now my dad has someone at the desk checking everyones ID's, and Jeff is not supposed, so you have to be quiet." I said as I pulled her in the door. Jeff walked into the other room to grab some of my things. She looked at me like she was about to cry. "I am so sorry Chrissy. Please don't be mad. I didn't mean to yell. Its just that everyone here knows who I am now so I have to be careful. Now who did you just think you saw?" "Its ok Kate, I understand... But I just think that I saw Shane, SHANE MCMAHON, and he was leaving your room." She said as her voice got a little louder. "Oh yeah that was my brother, he came to see me and let me know what was going on. You know what Chris if it was not for my brother I would probably be going crazy right now. I love him so much. I don't know what I would do without him. I just wish that my dad could be like him." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek. "Awww its ok... I take it that you and your brother are really close." she said. I took her hand and we sat on the bed. " When I was younger, my parents were constantly on the road with the WWF. I mean I was never mad or upset, I just never really had them growing up. But I always had Shane. I remember when I was like 9 and I had a bad dream and woke up crying looking for my dad, Shane came into my room and stayed with me all night until I feel asleep. Or the time I got a bad report card and mom and dad were away on business, Stephanie grounded me for a year.. I mean I would have never listened to her", I said as a little smile came through the tears. "but Shane, he came in the kitchen and saw me there crying, and I remember what he said to me, Sometimes you might not get the best grades, or make the winning goal or do exactly what is right but I promise you that no matter what happens I will always be there for you through good times and bad and I will never let anyone ever hurt you. I mean I would not be the person that I am today if it was not for Shane."  
  
What I didn't know was that Jeff was listening to the entire conversation and had a plan up his sleeve.  
  
"Well girls I hate to interupt but we really must be going." Jeff said. "I thought you said that you were staying here tonight Kate." Chrissy said. "Nah, she gonna go back to my house with me and my funky toe socks." Jeff said as he wigged his toes and slipped his shoe on. "Oh boy, I just met him and I don't know about him." Chrissy said. "I know he is an interesting one." I said. "Who me?" Jeff said with his sad eyes. "Yes you, but I love ya, Chris I need you to do me a big favor, we are leaving with you, but you need to tell the guard at the door that I am staying with you. ok?" I asked. "Yeah, but what if you dad or someone looks for you? Don't you want them to know where you are at?" "No, I know that sounds mean, but there is a long story to it and I will tell you soon we just have to go ok?" I replied. "You ready Jeff?" "Huh, yeah I am. Sorry I was reading something." he replied. "Ok" I said wondering what it was that he was reading. "Let's go."  
  
We got out of the school ok. I diecided to leave my car there and take Jeff's. WE packed everything in the trunk and were on our way. We got almost to his house and I yelled. "Jeff, I can't go to your house. Take me home." Jeff stopped the car. "Kate whats wrong? Why can't you come to my house?" "I just can't ok. Take me home please." I said. "No, now why can't you come to my house?" he said. "Because what if Matt hates me for what I did to you guys? I am the reason, you will never be safe in the WWF..  
  
TBC 


	4. Together Part 4

Chapter 4  
"WHAT?" he said looking at me like I was crazy or something. "Katie, don't worry about it. Matt doesn't hate you. This is not your fault." "Jeff, yes this is." I said as the tears streamed down my face. "I have made your life a living hell. You and Matt will have to deal with the wrath of my father because of me. Maybe I should have never told you about the b...." Before I could finish Jeff interrupted, "Don't you ever say that? Don't ever think that you should not have told me about this baby. Oh Katie, please don't cry." He said wiping the tears away from my eyes. "Oh God I could kill McMahon for doing this to you." "Jeff, its not about me, its about you. I love you so much and I hate to see my father doing this to you because of me." I replied. "Katie, really I am fine, I can handle this." Jeff said as he started up the car. "I just want you to be happy. Don't you know how much I love you?" "I know Jeff and I love you too." I said. We kept driving and then we reached the driveway. It wasn't like the last time that I was here, when Matt didn't know that I was a McMahon. And what about Amy, better known as Lita, she probably hates me too. I could feel the fear in my stomach.  
  
"Matt, Lita..... I'm home." Jeff yelled as he opened the door. Matt came downstairs with a towel over his head. "Hey Jeff, Lita got called in for Smackdown." Matt yelled. He took the towel off of his head and looked at me. "Hey McMahon, What's up?" Matt said as he hugged me. I guess Jeff was right, he wasn't mad. Jeff could see from the look in my eyes that a heavy weight was lifted off my shoulders. "Hey Hardy Boy Matt, I'm OK, How are you?" I replied. "See Hon, I told you that he wouldn't be mad." Jeff said. "What do you mean mad?" Matt asked with a confused look on his face. "Oh, she thought you hated her." Jeff said. "Awww, How could I hate you? You're the Little Peanut Macaroon." Matt said while laughing. "I heard Shane call you that one the phone so I figured Hey, What the heck? Let me grab those bags?"  
  
"Thanks Matt. I can sleep in the guest room." I said. "You can sleep with me in my room." Jeff said. "Its OK, I don't want to intrude. I don't mind sleeping in the guest room. " I said. "Oh my God, what are you afraid to sleep with Jeffy Boy?" Matt said as he sat my bags on the couch. I looked over at Jeff and I could not tell by the expression on his face if he was more embarrassed or more hurt. "NO, Its not that." I replied. "Well, then what is it? Matt said. "I don't know, I just feel like I am intruding, that's all." I said. "Oh come on now is really not the time to play shy. I mean McMahon's are not shy. Hey Its not like you have never slept in the same bed as him, or heard his terribly loud snoring. And its not like you have never seen the boy naked." My face turned beat red. "MATT." Jeff yelled as he threw a pillow at him. "Just shut up." "Well, Jeff the baby in her stomach kinda proves my point." Matt said still laughing at the remarks that he just made. "Thanks for the embarrassment Matthew." Jeff yelled as he ran out to get the rest of the things from the car. "That's what older brothers are here for Jeffy." Matt said as he shut the door. "So McMahon, when are you due?" "In May, and are you always going to call me that now?" I replied. "Yeah I think its cute," he said with a smile on his face. "So how's family life going? I heard your dad hates me and Jeff." "Well,...." I told him about what was going to take place on Smackdown and that I was going to be at RAW.  
  
  
Chapter 5  
"Vince is going to be mad." Matt replied to the statement. "Well, dad will just have to get over it, if it wasn't for Shane then I would have never known. I am so glad that he is my brother." I replied. "So I take it that Shane doesn't hate Jeff or me for a matter of fact." Matt asked. "Nope, Shane is nothing like my dad." Jeff walked in the door. "Hey you." I called as Jeff sat the other 2 bags down. "Do you guys minds if I use the shower?" "No way, you can't use it." Matt said. "OK." I replied with a confused look on my face. "I was just kidding around, go ahead." Matt said laughing at the face I just gave him. "Thank you." I said grabbing my bags and giving Jeff a kiss. "I'll be right back."  
  
I had just opened the bathroom door when I heard them talking. "Well, Matt, we are flying out on Saturday Night to be in Nevada by Sunday Morning, then we are flying back on Sunday night to get back for Monday Night RAW in Pennsylvania ." "OK Jeff that is fine by me, but did you happen to tell Katie of our plans yet?" "Tell Katie what?" I said as Jeff must have jumped about a mile. "Hi Sweetie, How long have you been standing there? Jeff asked. "Oh not that long, so what didn't you tell me yet?" I said. "Well we have to fly out to Nevada to do a autograph session on Saturday night and you are coming with us." Jeff replied.  
  
"No, thats ok. I can go back to the dorm and fly to Pennsylvania for the show on Monday." I said. "NO, you are coming with us." Jeff said. "Jeff I will be fine, I can go back to the dor..." But before I could say the last of what I was saying Jeff interupted. "No you are coming with us. Vince is going to have people watching the dorm and the school. Just go with us ans make me happy, besides Shane will be there and he really needs to talk to you ok?" "Alright, if it means that much then I will go." I said. "Yeah it does.." Jeff said as Matt smiled. Something was going on here but I had no clue what it was and right at that time I was not sure I wanted to know. "Hey are you guys hungary? Because I am. Jeff said. "Yeah, sure, I guess." I said. "Jeffrey, don't you know anything, you never ask a pregnant chick if they are hungary because they always are." Matt said. "MATT." Jeff said as I smacked a laughing Matt with the pillow. I went to say something but the phone rang before I could say it. "Shhh, be quiet just in case its my dad." I said picking it up.  
Me: Hello  
Shane: Hey kiddo. Its me Shane.  
Me: Hey bro, where are you?  
Shane: I am in my car on my way to the arena. I take it you got to Jeff's ok.  
Me: Yes, I did. Thank you for calling to check up on me.  
Shane: No problem kiddo, thats what brothers are for. Did Jeff talk to you? He told you that you are leaving with them for Nevada Saturday night right?   
Me: Yeah he did  
Shane: And its ok for you to fly.  
Me: Yeah Shane.  
Shane: And you are going right?  
Me: Yeah Shane.. But I told Jeff that I didn't have to. I could go back to my dorm and stay there.  
Shane: No, you can't  
Me: Why not?  
Shane: Because when Dad finds out that you are not at College he is going to freak. And he will have someone constantly watching the school for you to come back. So stay with Matt and Jeff so I know that you are safe. OK? Promise me Katherine.  
Me: Ok Shane, I promise. I will go with them and not leave there side.  
Shane: Well kiddo. I have to go. I am pulling into the arena parking lot and I think dad will be waiting for me since I didn't take the limo. I really am not in the mood to explain who it is on the phone. So I will talk to you later. Love you.  
(Matt) I looooove you Shane. hahahaha  
Shane: Tell him he is toast when I see him on Sunday.  
Me: Ok I will and I love you too Bro. Bye.  
Shane: Bye  
  
I hung up the phone. "Shane said to tell you that you are toast on Sunday." I said looking at Matt. "Well I guess if I am toast I better be toast for a good reason." "What do you mean by that Matt?" I said. "We are in for a fun night." Matt laughed as he walked away.  
  



	5. Together Part 5

[JR] What an exciting Smackdown this will be? 

[King] Yeah, I wonder what Vince has up his sleeve for tonight? What is he going to say? 

[JR] After Monday night. I don't know what would be on my mind if I was placed in his shoes. I mean the world finally meets his daughter Katherine. No one, not even myself or you King knew that Vince and Linda had another daughter, and then we learn that not only is she dating a WWF superstar but she is going to have his baby. That is a lot for a father to swallow in one night. Then he flips out on her and tells her that her boyfriend will pay. 

[King] Jeff Hardy.... Jeff Hardy is a lucky man to be dating a McMahon. Well, right now no one knows if they are dating. At the end of RAW he tried to talk to her, but she left the arena without him. 

No Chance ... that's what ya got Up against a machine too strong, Pretty politicians buying souls from us are PUPPETS Who'll find their place in line But tie a string around your finger now boy, 'cause it's, it's just a matter of time, cause you've got... No Chance... No Chance in Hell. Vinces music played throughout the arena. Shane, Vince, Stephanie and Hunter make there way to the ring. 

(The crowd starts chanting asshole.) 

[Vince] Now most of you think that I am a big asshole for what happened on Monday night. But most of you would do the exact same thing if you were in my shoes. 

(The crowd starts chanting JEFF JEFF JEFF.) 

The camera shows a sign that says: 

~*~ HEY KATIE MCMAHON.... IF YOU DON'T WANT JEFF THEN I WILL TAKE HIM ~*~ <3 JESS 555-2333 

[Vince] No matter how much you call for him he is not coming out because he is not here tonight. What did you all think that I was going to let some kid that doesn't even know what color he wants his hair to be date my daughter? What the hell did you think Mr. Hardy that if you got my daughter, my baby girl, pregnant then I would welcome you into my family and give you and Matt the tag team belts? Well, you thought wrong Jeff, You will NEVER EVER get another shot at the belts. Does that little freak know who I am? Does he know who Katie is? We are McMahon's. No one messes with my family. I wanted my daughter to be here but when I sent Hunter and X-pac to look for her, we found out she is missing. Katherine, I know that you are watching this and I want you to know that this is far from over. On Monday night RAW, Jeff will be in a triple threat match against Rikishi and Albert, and if anyone interferes then they will be FIRED. So Matt or anyone else.... don't even try it. 

(Vince hands the mic to Shane.) 

[Shane] Katie, I just want you to know if you are watching, be careful and please stay safe. 

(Vince got another mic) 

[Vince] Shane don't you want to get him for hurting your sister. It's all that Punk asses fault. 

"Hey Jeff, you are a punk now." Matt said as he turned his attention back to the TV. 

[Shane] I just want my sister back. I want to know that she is safe. I want to know where she is. 

[JR] You can tell that Shane is very protective of his sister. 

[Vince] Well the only way that we know that she will be safe is when we get her back in our arms safe and sound. 

(Stephanie took the mic from her dad) 

[Stephanie] Shane, we will find her I promise. 

Was my sister actually concerned about me? Wow that would be a first. I thought to myself. 

[Stephanie] Now dad lets get back to me and Hunter. What about his title shot? 

That remark just blew any thought of me thinking Stephanie actually cared. The only person she cared about was herself. 

[Shane] Steph, your sister is missing and all you care about is Hunter's title shot. 

[Stephanie] Well Shane she is probably off somewhere with Jeff or Matt since they are not here tonight. Or maybe she is with Lita, no one has seen her this evening. And since Daddy is mad at Katie, I'm his little princess now. 

[Vince] Yes you are. My baby girl. 

[JR] Stephanie is a Jezebel 

[King] yeah but a sexy one at that. WHOOO HOOO! 

[Vince] Stephanie we will talk about Hunter's title shot backstage. I just have just one last thing to say about the match. There will be a special guest referee. My son Shane. That will be all for now. 

(They all got out of the ring and left.) 

They went to a commercial break. "Hey, Guys do you want something to drink? I asked. "Yeah Hon, but I can get it." Jeff replied as he got up from his seat on the couch. "How about we get it together?" I said. "Sounds like a plan to me." Jeff replied with his ever so handsome smile. "No making out in there you two." Matt said as he yelled into the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and went to go back into the living room. "Kate, Stephanie thinks that you are with me right?" He said. "Yeah I guess so." I replied. "Well, how about I do something to make her think you are not here." Jeff said with a devilish grin on his face. "Jeffrey Nero Hardy, what do you have in mind?" I replied. "Kate, Jeff its back on." Matt yelled from the living. "Go in the room and watch the TV you will see." Jeff said as he grabbed the phone. 

I went in the room and took a seat by Matt. "Where is Jeffrey?" "Umm he said he had something important to do, I don't know what he is up to but I guess we should just watch the TV and see." I said 

[JR] Lets take a look at what just happened during the commercial break. Shane was backstage when he meet up with the missing Lita. 

[Shane] Lita? 

[Lita] Hey Shane, what's up? 

[Shane] Did you happen to see Matt and Jeff today? 

[Lita] Yeah I did. Why what's a matter? 

[Shane] Was Katherine with them? 

[Lita] No why is something wrong? 

[Shane] Yeah my dad sent Hunter and X-pac to get here and she was not in her room at school. 

[Lita] Oh man she is missing, Was Jeff freaking out when you told him? 

[Shane] Ummm, well I haven't called him yet. 

[Lita] Shane what are you waiting for? He has the right to know that she is gone. She is his girlfriend. This is all Vince's fault. 

[Shane] I know he has the right to know. But this is not my fathers fault. 

[Lita] yeah OK Shane. What father would treat there daughter like that? Man with a father like tht who needs enemies. You know what I have a match with Ivory that I have to get ready for and I am not really in the mood to argue about this. If I hear anything about Katie, I will let you know. She will be alright. She is a big girl and she can definately take care of herself. 

[Shane] Thanks Lita. See you around. 

[Lita] Yeah you too. 

[JR] McMahon is on the war path tonight. No one has seen or heard from his daughter. As a father I would be worried...... 

[King] WAIT, hang on JR. I just got word from someone in the back. OK we are going backstage. 

[Michael Cole] We are backstage with Shane McMahon. He is on a call with Jeff Hardy. Lets listen. 

[Shane] So you don't know where she is? 

[Jeff] NO... I haven't seen her since RAW. 

[King] Oh my God. Shane is talking to Jeff. Maybe we will found out where Katie is? 

[Jeff] What no one can find her? 

[Shane] NO! Jeff I am really worried now. No one has seen or heard from her. The last time that anyone has seen her was Monday. This is all your fault. You're the asshole that caused this. 

[Jeff] Listen McMahon...... How the hell is this my fault? You and your father are the ones that told her that she could never see me again? You and your father better find her or I am coming after your asses? 

[Shane] I never said that. I won't say that I did think about it but I never said that. Come after my ass. It doesn't matter because after this match on RAW on Monday you will NEVER see my sister again. 

[Jeff] You want to bet? There is nothing that you or Vince or anyone can do to stop me from seeing Katie. Even if I do lose this match you just think that I am going to walk away that easily and just let her go. Like your song says there is no chance in hell that I am leaving her. SHANE She is having my baby.. MY BABY. In case you all have forgotten, I want to remind you. AHHHH. You people are so damn stupid. She is gone and no one has heard from her. Are you sure she has not tried to call? 

[Shane] No I did not forget the fact that my sister is going to have a baby by you and if I could change it I would but there is not a way I can. And yes Jeff don't you think I would know if my sister called me, what do you think I am that dumb? 

[Jeff] I am not even going to answer that one. All I am saying is that someone better find her before Monday or all hell will break lose. I am out to see if I can find her. You have until Monday Shane but I recommend a lot sooner like tonight. BYE 

[JR] So that conversation just rules out the entire possibility that Katherine is with Jeff Hardy. 

[King] What Vince must be going through? 

[JR] Oh yeah poor Vince. After he said all that stuff to his daughter on Monday night no wonder she took off. Yeah he must be real worried. What about poor Jeff Hardy? The person that he loves most is not only stuck in the McMahon family but now she is missing. What that young man must be going through? 

[King] Oh poor Jeff. He goes off and get a McMahon pregnant just to sky rocket his career, then she does the smart thing and dumps him because he is a rainbow skittle freak. And now she is missing and he is playing the loving boyfriend just so he can get back in with Vince and get himself and Matt a title shot after McMahon told them NO. That is selfish. 

[JR] Your an ass King. 

[King] Here comes the true Olympic Hero Kurt Angle 

Jeff had just came walking into the living room laughing. "I am the master if I do say so myself." "So I take it you talked to Shane before hand and everything is a go right?" I asked. "Yeah, he loved the idea that I called, said it made it sound more convincing. He said that he was just going to call me after he got done talking to Amy" Jeff said proud of the storyline he had just opened up more possibilities too. "What are you too talking about?" Matt said sounding totally out of the loop. Jeff and I sat down and told him everything. 

I guess Smackdown was pretty much boring throughout the rest of the show except for the fact that some girl came out of nowhere and pinned Raven for the Hardcore Belt and then there was the very end. 

(announcer) Making her way to the ring the CEO of the World Wrestling Federation Linda McMahon. 

What was my Mom doing out there? And why is she crying? I thought 

[Linda] I know that I am not usually out here, but I came out here tonight to make a plea, Katherine, if you are out there then please call and let me know that you are OK. You don't need to talk to your father. Please just call me. I am worried sick. 

[JR] A mothers plea for a daughter. 

"Jeff, get me the phone please, I have to call her." I said as tears started to run down my eyes. I was very close to my Mom and I never meant to hurt her like this. Out of the blue Jeff said "No, you can't call her." "Why not Jeff? I want to call my Mom. Why can't I call my Mom?" I yelled back at him. "Because she knows what's going on.. Shane talked to her this afternoon. They are using this to sound more believable, trust me on this one. It is going to make it sound more believable to Vince. A mother's plea for her daughter In a few minutes she is going to grab her ear. That's the sign to let us know that she knows." Jeff said know the entire plan. Within a few minutes my Mom grabbed her ear and I know that everything was OK. 

(Vince's music then blared across the arena.) 

[Linda] This is all your fault. You just can't leave well alone can you Vince. Let our children be happy. You did this to Stephanie when she married Hunter and now you are going to do this to Katherine. Jeff is a good person. And I really like him. 

(Vince walked down to the ring.) 

[Vince] Oh really Linda, you like him. You want our daughter, a McMahon, to be with a rainbow bright troll skittles freak or heaven forbid have him as a son-in-law. She is a McMahon for God sakes. Therefore she can do so much better. 

[Linda] If being with him makes her happy then yeah that makes me happy 

(The Hardys Music started to play) 

[Lita] Mr. and Mrs. McMahon, I am sorry to interrupt but I must say something. Vince just stop being an ass. You have no right to treat your daughter or Jeff like this. He loves her so you should just get off your high horse about being a "McMahon" and get the hell over it. And if you do not like what I have to say then I have to words for you. 

(The crowd yelled SUCK IT!) 

[Lita] No that is a good one for this occasion but that was not what I was going to say. My two words for you Vince are GROW UP. 

[Vince] Well where do you have any right saying that to me? 

[Linda]Well Vince. I have to agree with Lita. 

[Lita] Yeah I have someone else here that will agree with us too. 

(a young lady walked out to the ramp) 

"What is she doing there Jeff?" yelled Matt. "Chill out Mattie, she is in on the entire plan, just watch and see big bro." Jeff replied 

[JR] Isn't that the girl that just came out of nowhere tonight and beat Raven for the Hardcore belt. 

[King] Yeah it is JR. But who is she and why is she up there? She can be standing here by me... Here puppies puppies puppies. 

[JR] King you are a pig. 

[King] Yes I am and I love it. 

[Vince] Who is this young lady? And what does she have to do with all of this? 

[Girl] What do you mean what do I have to do with this? You have the nerve to ask me what the hell I have to do with this? I have a lot to do with entire thing you insincere son of a bitch piece of shit. 

[Vince] Excuse me young lady? 

[Girl] What you didn't hear me? I know I don't have a stuttering problem. First of all I am not a little kid that you can order around. Second of all never and I mean never interrupt me again. You want to know who I am? Well, I will tell you and the world who I am. For one thing I am the WWF Hardcore Champion (she held up the belt as the audience screamed) and for another my name is Kendal Hardy. 

(Vince looked at her in total shock) 

[Kendal] Surprise Surprise Vinnie Mac.... Just in case you didn't hear me right the first time I said my name is Kendal Hardy, Matt and Jeff's sister but mostly all my friends call me Gage. You know the guy that you keep calling names and the ones that you guaranteed, I'm sorry you guarandamnted that they would never get a tag title shot ever again. I got sick and tired of you bad mouthing Jeffrey and Matthew especially Jeffrey. What you have no intelligence to see how much he loves your daughter and your daughter loves him? 

[JR] Wow she is really telling him. 

[King] I know this girl is feisty and I like it. 

[Kendal] You know what I have half the mind to come down there and beat your ass all over that ring. But since I am new to this place, I figure I have to stand my place first. I mean since your daughter did the smartest thing and got the hell away from you, I thought I might come out and propose something. You said that Jeff has to be in a match at RAW, a triple threat match, and there is probably no way that he is going to win because your son is the ref and all you McMahon's, except Katie, is an idiot. Linda you are an exception too. But anyway, I want to be at ringside with my brother, me and Lita want to be at ringside. We won't get involved I just want to be there with my brother. You got it Vince? 

[Vince] Well Miss I know everything, since I am going to be ringside with Albert and Rikishi, Jeff can have you and Lita at his side. 

[Linda] I want to be with Jeff as well. Maybe my daughter will call if she knows I am on the right side. 

[Vince] Fine we will have it as a family match. You, Lita and Kendal.... 

[Kendal] The name is Gage. 

[Vince] OK then Gage... It will be Linda, Lita and Gage on Jeff's side. Then myself on Rikishi and Albert's side, and Shane as the ref. How does that sound? 

[Kendal] Fine by me. Oh yeah and Vince by the way. 

[Vince] What now? 

[Kendal] I know where Katherine is... 

[Vince] WHERE IS SHE? 

(Laughing Kendal and Lita left the Arena) 

[JR] Oh my God, She left Vince standing in the ring and told him that she knew where his daughter was. What a RAW this will be? For Jerry the King Lawler and Myself, see you Monday, goodnight. when you told him? 


	6. Together Part 6

Chapter 8  
  
[JR] Welcome to Raw is War. I'm Jim Ross along the side of Jerry "The King" Lawler. We are live from the sold out First Union Arena in Wilkes Barre Pennsylvania.  
  
[King] This is going to be an exciting RAW. Jeff Hardy will be here shortly tonight and is scheduled in a Triple Threat Match against Rikishi and Albert.  
  
[JR] He is in this match all for the right to be with his girlfriend Katie McMahon.  
  
[King] Yeah and still no one has seen or heard from the youngest McMahon  
  
[JR] Wait, King, look at the Titantron, who is coming in the door?  
  
(Jeff, Matt and Lita walk in. The crowd goes wild.)  
  
[King] Oh my god JR, It is Jeff Hardy and he doesn't look too happy.  
  
(Camera goes backstage)  
  
[Jeff] They better have found her Matt. I haven't seen or heard from her in a week, 7 days Matt. They just better have found her.  
  
[Matt] (grabbing Jeff's shoulders) Calm Down ok. They probably found her, but you really need to focus on this match you have tonight.  
  
[Jeff] For there sake I hope you are right  
  
(Shane walks by trying to avoid the 3 xtreme team)  
  
[Jeff] Hey guys go ahead without me. I have something to take care of and I will catch up with you later. SHANE!  
  
[Shane] What Jeff? What do you want already?  
  
[Jeff] Well there is only one thing that I want to know. Did you find her?  
  
[Shane] NO (he opened the door to his office and Jeff and him stepped inside.)  
  
[Jeff] What did you say?  
  
[Shane] I said no we have not found her yet. And really Jeff I have enough on my mind then to worry about you.  
  
[Jeff] What? I told you that you had until tonight to find her and if you didn't then there would be hell to pay.  
  
[Shane] Hey Hardy. Save that energy for your match because you are really going to need it.  
  
[Jeff] Yo listen here. I don't really care if you are the bosses son don't talk to me like you control me you got it?  
  
(The phone rings)  
  
[Shane] Hello  
  
[JR] I wonder who is on the phone with Shane.  
  
[King] Well we are soon about to find out.  
  
[Shane] OH MY GOD, Its you. Hang on let me put you on speaker phone.  
  
[Katie] Shane, why are you putting me on speaker phone? What is going on there?  
  
[Jeff] KATIE  
  
[Katie] Jeff, is that you? What are you doing in Shane's office?  
  
[King] It's the missing McMahon. It is really her on the phone.  
  
[Jeff] Yeah it is a long story. Where are you and are you ok?  
  
[Katie] Yeah I am fine. Why is everyone so worried? Really I am fine. I needed to get away from everyone so I diecided to come to Boston with some friends from school Shane, are you there?  
  
[Shane] Yeah sis, I'm here.  
  
[Katie] Shane, I need you to do me a really big favor. I need you to stop this match tonight. It can't and won't happen. Please Shane, help me out. I will do anything. I hate to say this but I promise that if you keep Jeff safe and out of this match then I am willing to let him go. I will completely stay away from him.  
  
[Jeff] WHAT?  
  
[Katie] Jeffrey listen to me. I love you far too much to see you get hurt because of something that is my fault. And if this means that never seeing you again is the only way that I will know that you will be safe and that my father will never hurt you then I guess that is the chance that I have to take. Jeff I love you from the bottom of my heart. I want you to always remember that I will only love you Jeff Hardy.  
  
[Jeff] And I love you too Katie  
  
[Katie] Now Shane will you please stop this match?  
  
[Shane] Katie I wish that I could tell you that I could but I can't. I just can't stop this match no matter what.  
  
[Katie] What? Shane that is a lie. I know you can stop it.  
  
[Shane] No really I wish that I could but I can't.  
  
[Katie] You know what Shane, I thought you loved me, I thought you would help me, but you know what. You are just like Stephanie, a true McMahon. All you care about is yourself and no one else. Jeff, please be careful out there tonight, and just remember that I love you.  
  
[Shane] KATIE.... KATIE  
  
[Jeff] She hung up the phone you jackass.  
  
[Shane] Don't call me a jackass you freak.  
  
[Jeff] Oh now thats it. It's go time Baby.  
  
(Jeff tried to jump over the desk but Vince came in the room with two security guards and they pulled Jeff off.)  
  
[Shane] You better save that energy for your match boy.  
  
[Jeff] Well you better stop sucking up daddy's ass.  
  
(Jeff walked out and slammed the door shut.)  
  
[Gage] Hey Jeffy! What are you so mad?  
  
[Jeff] Hey Kend. Just had a big blow up in Shane's office.  
  
[Gage] So I take it that the McMahon's did not find her yet. Jeff honestly I did not know where she was. I just said that so Vince would get mad.  
  
[Jeff] I know you didn't. She just called from Boston. She needed time away to think I guess. But she said that she was willing to leave me just to keep me safe.  
  
[Gage] Really? She would do all of that for you. Man is this chick crazy or what?  
  
[Jeff] I don't know. I just don't know anymore. Come on sis lets go get us some candy.  
  
[Gage] Now that sounds like a plan to me. But can you lend your favorite sister some money for some candy.  
  
[Jeff] Yeah. Usually it is me bugging Matt for money for candy.  
  
[Gage] Yeah well I am taking over that job now.  
  
I didn't actually see much of the show. I had to hide so that my dad could not find me. Finally when I knew that dad was out near the ring, I made my way out. "Hey you." I turned around to see Chris Jericho standing there. "Hey Chris, How are you?" I replied. "Good, Good. Listen I am really sorry about me opening my big mouth to the younger Hardy brother. I just don't want you to hate me." He said. "Look, really Chris, it is ok. You didn't know and I promise you that I do not hate you. I could never hate you. You are like one of the only ones in the Fed that knew I was Vince's daughter and you have always been a great friend to me. But I really have to go, please don't tell anyone that you saw me and I will talk to you later on." I said walking away.  
  
[Announcer] Making there way to the ring being accompanied by Shane McMahon and the owner of the World Wrestling Federation Vincent K. McMahon, Rikishi and Albert.  
  
[Vince] Welcome everyone to RAW and the fall of the relationship between my daughter Katie and Jeff Hardy.  
  
(Vince threw the mic.)  
  
(Jeff's music starts)  
  
[Announcer] Making his way to the ring for this triple threat match being accompanied by Lita, the WWF Hardcore Champion Gage, and the CEO of the WWF Linda McMahon, Jeff Hardy one half of the Tag Team the Hardy Boyz.  
  
(Jeff jumps into the ring and takes a mic)  
  
[Jeff] This one's for you Katie.  
  
[JR] Rikishi and Albert attacked Jeff. Jeff is lying on the mat helpless. Albert went for the pin. 1-2 Jeff kicked out.  
  
[Shane] It was only a 2 count. Come on guys do him in.  
  
[JR] Rikishi tried to hit the Rikishi Splash but Jeff moves, then knocks Rikishi down. Jeff then gets on the top ropes and perfectly executes the Swanton bomb, but as Jeff goes to get up Albert puts a boot to his face. 1-2 Kickout. This makes Albert and Vince mad. Vince gets up on the ring and as Rikishi and Albert hold him, he gives Jeff a few slaps across the face, then slides out before Shane even notices. Albert pulls Jeff over for the Rikishi splash which Rikishi hits. This is the end for Jeff. 1-2.... wait Shane just rolled out of the ring he has something he needs to put in. Shane is grabbing for a chair. Oh for the love of god. Shane why do you have to do this? He is getting back in the ring.  
  
[Shane] Rikishi let me finish him.  
  
[JR] Jeff is completely helpless in there. Shane is raising the chair high above his head. Jeff Hardy sister is over by Mr. McMahon. She just put a handcuff around his arm. Shane is about to hit Jeff with the Cha.... Wait Wait Wait, Shane just hit Rikishi and Albert with the car. For the love of god what is he doing?  
  
[King] What do you think he is doing? Shane had this all set up. He just turned on his father.  
  
[Vince] Call for the bell. Call for the bell I said.  
  
[King] Hang on Shane is asking for a mic.  
  
[Shane] See Vince. I am not like the rest of this family. I do care. We had this all set up. Me, Jeff, Mom, Matt Lita and Gage. You ruined my life and you turned Stephanie into a money hungary power controling Bitch, and I sure as hell was not going to let you ruin Katie's life. Thank god she is like mom and not like you. And now Jeff you can have her.  
  
(Jeff, Lita, Gage, Shane and Linda started to walk up the ramp.)  
  
[Announcer] The winner of this match, as confirmed by Mr. McMahon, as a result of Disqualification, Rikishi and Albert.  
  
[King] That is going to change all plans.  
  
[Vince] The winner are Rikishi and Albert. Do you know what that means Jeff? That means you lost and I won. You will never see my daughter again.  
  
[Shane] (still in the middle of the ramp) Dad you make me sick? I can't believe that you are going to make your daughter stay away from the man she loves, because you have some mental problems. I am just so glad that Katie is not here to see how sick you really are.  
  
[JR] King look on the ramp. Who is that young lady up on the ramp?  
  
[King] She's here!!! Katie McMahon is here. But isn't she supposed to be in Boston?  
  
(Everyone walked up the ramp and Jeff stood right next to Katie with his arm around her.)  
  
[Vince] GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER.  
  
[Katie] So now all of a sudden I am your daughter, DAD. How many years did it take you to finally tell the world that? Wait I should rephrase that and say how many years did it take me to finally tell everyone that? 19. Did you hear me dad? I said 19 years. I used to think why can't I just tell people that Vince is my dad or that Shane and Stephanie are my brother and sister. And do you remember what you told me DAD? You said Katherine it is better for the business if we keep it a secret about you. Better for business. What about me? You know what mom was always there for me, I mean sometimes she was on the road but I had Stephanie and Shane there. And if it wasn't for Shane, I honestly don't know where I would be today. I didn't have a father going up, I had a wonderful older brother that took the responsiblities of a father to me. I did a lot of thinking over the time that I was gone, actually Jeff and I did a lot of thinking together. By the way dad I was not in Boston, I was with Jeff. And everyone standing on this ramp with me knew it too. And I discovered a lot of things about myself. I learned that I am a person just like Stephanie and you know what I think I am a nicer person than Stephanie. And let me tell you something Vincent McMahon, I am not just your daughter anymore... I am not just anyones daughter anymore. I am so much more.  
  
[King] What could she mean by that JR?  
  
[Katie] See I am no longer just Vince and Linda's little girl or Shane and Stephanie little sister. I am soon to be a good mother and I think that right now I am a pretty good wife.  
  
[King] Did she just say WIFE?  
  
[JR] That indeed I think she did.  
  
[Katie] See that is why I really came here dad. I came here to tell you that I am no longer your baby girl. I am no long the McMahon that no one knew about and I am sure as hell no longer a McMahon. See dad these days I am going by a different name.  
  
[Vince] And what name could that be? Katherine McAllister?  
  
[Jeff] No Vince it is a little different then that.  
  
[Katie] The name that I am going by and I wish to be addressed by is Mrs. Katherine Elizabeth Hardy. Thats right dad, I married Jeff.  
  
[King] No, Please don't tell me this is true.  
  
[Vince] You did what?  
  
[Katie] You heard me. I am Jeff Hardy's wife.  
  
[Shane] Here is your ring back Jeff.  
  
[Linda] Oh yeah I have yours too Katie.  
  
(Jeff and Katie both slipped the rings back on there fingers.)  
  
[Vince] Shane??? Linda??? You both knew about this. (They both shook there heads.) Well then if my family can betray me then you all will learn to deal with what is coming to you.  
  
(All the lights went off and in about 3 mins came back on)  
  
[JR] Where is Vince?  
  
[King] Where is Katie? She is gone.  
  
[JR] Look at the Titantron. I think we are about to find out.  
  
[Katie] JEFF HELP ME! PLEASE SHANE, SOMEONE HELP ME!  
  
(They show Katie getting put into a car by Rikishi and Hunter)  
  
[Jeff] Vince, bring her back here now...  
  
[Vince] You did not listen to me. None of you. You did what you had to do, now I have to do what I have to do to keep my daughter safe. And make sure she is away from the likes of all of you.  
  
[Gage] You are the only likes that I would not want my daughter to be around.  
  
[Shane] Dad, bring her back now.  
  
[Jeff] I swear to you Vince, if you hurt her or my baby I will kill you.  
  
[Vince] Jeff, just give it up you will never outsmart Vince McMahon. Now if you ever want to see Katie again you have to wait until Smackdown....   
  
(Vince got in a car and they drove away.  
  
[King] What will happen on Smackdown? See you then.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Together Part 7

If anyone is interested in reading the entire story all in one place then please visit my webpage http://www.angelfire.com/pa4/mattandjeffforever/story3.html  
Also to check out my entire site dedicated to Matt and Jeff go to http://www.home.jeffmatthardy.net  
  
I didn't know exactly where I was, but I knew how I got here and why I was here. "Hello, Is anyone here?" I yelled. "Yeah Katie, I am here with you." A man replied as his came out from the darkness and I could finally see the man's face. "Oh my God, it is you, you did all of this too me. How could you dad? You are supposed to love me, not keep me from my family." I said trying to hold back the tears that had already started streaming down my face.  
  
"I had to do this Katherine, don't you see that this was the only way that I could keep you safe, I had to keep you away from Jeff and your trouble making mother and brother. They should have never gotten involved or none of this would have happen. Jeff would have lost the match and you would have never been able to see him again. He replied. "What the hell do you mean keep me safe from Jeff? You are the only one that I need to be kept away from." I said. "No, Katherine that is not true you cannot see that Jeff will hurt you, he is no good. You chose to love him and now you must stay in here." I said with a look of anger that I have never seen on his face before. "Please dad, I am asking. No I am begging, please let me go. I want to go home. I want to be with my family. Please dad." I asked.  
  
"Kate, I just can't do it. You have to understand what I am going through. You are my daughter, my baby girl and now you decide to run off and marry a wrestler, one that I am not to happy with. Why did you have to marry him? You are 19 years old. You had your whole life ahead of you. But you went off and married the first jackass that fit you fancy." he said. "What do you mean dad, why did I go off and marry him? I married him because I love him. Why did you marry mom because you loved her. I just can't see why you can't except that and let me live my life. I said. "Because you are my little girl and I don't want to lose that." He said with a sincere look in his eyes. "Daddy, you are not going to lose me. I just want to be with Jeff and live my life. I promise you dad nothing will ever come between me and you. You just have to leave me go and let me go home. Please." I replied. "I just can't do that. I am going to go get some food and I will be back ." Vince said as he went out the door.  
  
"NO, COME BACK PLEASE COME BACK DAD!" I yelled but I knew that he was gone. What am I going to do? How the hell am I going to get myself out of this situation? I started to cry harder as I realized that it was hopeless because I was the only one there. Just then I heard someone enter the door. I knew that it could not be dad because it had only been a few minutes since he left. I fear felt my stomach up completely. "Hello, Who is there?" Suddenly I felt a cold gloved hand grab for my arm as I screamed.  
  
~Chapter 10~  
  
  
[JR] Welcome to RAW is War live from the sold out Madison Square Garden. The world is wondering what is in store for tonight. Let's take a look what happened earlier this afternoon.  
  
(Vince is on a speakerphone conversation.)  
  
[Vince] You have to be kidding me. Where could she have gone?  
  
[Rikishi] I don't know Boss. When I went to wake Katherine up to get here ready to go on the plane to get here she was gone.   
  
[Vince] Well you better find her before tonight.  
  
(Camera goes backstage where Jeff, Lita, Matt and Shane are just coming down the hallway.)  
  
[Jeff] I just can't believe that this is going on. I can't believe that Vince would have Rikishi kidnap his own daughter just to keep her away from me. And then they lose her. I swear Matt if they hurt even one hair on her head I am going to freak out.  
  
[Shane] Yeah, they won't have to only deal with you. They will have me to contend with? How can my father be so stupid? I should have kept an eye on her. This is my fault.  
  
[Matt] Jeff, Shane Calm down. Shane this is not your fault. You were not the one that told Vince to take her. Someone has to know where she is. We will find her.  
  
(Gage walks up behind Jeff)   
  
[Gage] Jeff, Shane... Stephanie is about to make an announcement concerning what happened to Katie.  
  
[Shane] Oh no... Watch her tell everyone that she was all in on this plan.  
  
[Jeff] Or maybe she will be able to tell us what is going on and where Katie is?  
  
  
[King] Did Jeff and Matt's sister say that Stephanie is coming out here to tell us what's going on?  
  
[JR] Well we are about to find out.  
  
[Lillian Garcia] Making her way to the ring Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley  
  
[King] What no entrance music for Stephanie?  
  
(Stephanie enters the ring and grabs the mic.)  
  
[Stephanie] Welcome Everyone to Madision Square Garden and RAW is War. I came out here to speak about what has happened to my sister. On Thurday night my sister was kidnapped from the First Union Arena in Wilkes Barre Pennsylvania, by my father Vince McMahon, my husband Triple H and Rikishi. The last anyone has seen was the tape where she was being put into the limo and driven out of there. I guess that everyone found out moments ago that Katie is missing. Well let me tell you something Dad. I know where she is.  
  
[King] What? Stephanie knows where she is.  
  
[Stephanie] That's right. I took her and I kept her safe. Why? Many of you ask. Katie and I never got along. Well... I am sick and tired of my dad hurting my sister. Hurting my entire family. She is safe. The next thing I want to say is to Hunter. How the hell could you have helped my father? You are friends with Katie and you go and help my father. HUNTER GET OUT HERE NOW!  
  
(One Two This On....Hunter's music played)  
  
[Hunter] What are you talking about Stephanie? All of a sudden you care about your sister? Friendship doesn't come before money. Your father offered me a ton of money to kidnap Katie and I need the money so I did it.  
  
(Hunter walked into the ring.)  
  
[Stephanie] Why do you need so much money Hunter?  
  
[Hunter] To get a divorce from this sham of a marriage. Do you know why I married you? For the money. For the power. Look by marrying you look at what it got me. Everything!  
  
(Rikishi and Vince came from the audience and Rikish threw a chair into Hunter)  
  
(Hunter Grabs the chair.)  
  
[Hunter] You know how long I have been waiting to do this?  
  
(Hunter puts the chair above his head and goes to hit Stephanie with it.)  
  
(Test this is a test Test test this is a test.... Test music plays. He grabs the chair off of Hunter and helps Stephanie out of the corner. They both roll out of the rng and come to the top of the ramp, where Vince orders Rikishi and Hunter to get them.  
  
[Katie] Wait Wait Wait.... Dad tell them to stay back there. I have a proposition that I don't think you will be able to refuse.  
  
[Vince] Stay back. Lets here what she has to say.  
  
[Katie] Good, I thought you might see it my way. Since you don't want me to see Jeff and I want to be with him and last weeks match was nothing but a crock of shit then I propose a match. I have a team already made of 8 people.. now what you have to do Vince is find 8 people of your own....  
  
[Vince] Ok I can think of 8 people off the top of my head... Albert, Val Venis, The Kat, Eddie Guerrero, Hunter, Chris Benoit, X-pac and the GoodFather With Terri and Trish as Valets. And out Team name with be Team Corporate T&A. Since I have mine I hope you don't have a hard time find 8 people to help you.  
  
[Katie] Oh that should be no problem seeing that I have my team together already. Let me introduce them.... Representing the team of Epic Union....  
Gage Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Y2J Chris Jericho, Test, my wonderful brother Shane McMahon, The Undertaker and Kane. With there Valets being none other than Katie and Stephanie McMahon. Now if we win then I can stay with Jeff but if we lose then I have to leave Jeff forever.  
  
[Vince] Fine that sounds fine by me, we accept.  
  
[Katie] Ok great you accept.  
  
[Shane] Oh yeah dad there was one thing that we forgot to mention, let me introduce you to our 3 referees... Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Rock and Mick Foley.  
  
(The audience goes wild as Mick Foley's music plays and all of Team Epic Union stands onstage with the refs)  
  
[Vince] You can't hire back Mick. He was fired.  
  
[Shane] Well I can't hire him back but I know someone that can. Let me introduce the CEO of the World Wrestling Federation and the greatest mom in the world. Linda McMahon.  
  
[Linda] Mick Foley was hired back as of this afternoon. And if you don't like this Vince tough shit for you. Now there will be a match tonight so you better not back out of it.  
  
(Everyone left the stage.)  
  
[JR] What an exciting Raw this will be? Al Snow taking on Raven and Hardcore Holly in a triple threat Hardcore match to see who will be the number one contender to face Gage on Smackdown, Mick Foley returns, and a 8 man match. This is going to be a slobberknocker here tonight. 


	8. Together Part 8

  
I walked backstage ahead of everyone else. I am really glad that this part is over. I said to myself. I decided to walk back to the main dressing room just to get a little break from all the excitement. "Hey Katie. Chris called. "Hey Jericho, thank you so much for helping me out tonight." I said as I gave him a hug. "No problem, you're like family to me, besides it is about time that Vince gets what he deserves, " he replied. So, Are you OK? Did anyone hurt you while you were away?" "No, thank God. I am fine. For some strange reason Stephanie got me out of there in time. I am just not sure why though. Thank you for asking about me. Hey I am really sorry for cutting you short but I need to find Shane and talk to him about the match tonight. I will talk to you later, OK?" I said. "OK, I will talk to you before the match." Chris replied.  
  
I walked around the back to see where everyone had gone. I figured maybe they went to someone dressing room but when I looked around the corner I saw them. My Mom, Shane, Jeff, Matt and Gage. They looked like they were in the middle of a very important conversation and I did not want to interrupt them but I guess that Shane had seen me. "Katie, come here." Shane yelled over to me. "Hey everyone." I said as I walked to them. "Hey McMahon." Matt yelled as Jeff ran over to hug me. "That's Hardy Matt, get it right." Jeff said to Matt. "How are you doing Katie?" Kendal asked. "Ummmm, I am doing OK now that I am here. I just wanted to thank all of you for helping me tonight." I replied. "Hey it is cool by me, I get to go after the sneaky bitch The Kat. I can't stand her. And your dad picked great valets Terri and Trish. Oh I would love to get my hands on them." Gage replied feeling very excited for this match. "Shane, is everything set up for the match?" I asked my brother. "Yeah, everything is ready, dad is not going to know what hit him." He replied with a smile on his face. "Katie, can I talk to you for a minute." Jeff said. "Yeah, hey everyone I will talk to you later." I said.  
  
Jeff and I walked back to his dressing room. "Hey, are you going to be OK going out there tonight? I mean after everything that happened on Monday. " Jeff said. "Yeah, I will be fine. Stephanie will be there and nothing will happen to me. After tonight my dad will never be able to bother us again." I said. "If you are absolutely sure that you will be OK, then it is cool with me. I am just glad that you are here with me. Safe in my arms." He replied. "Hey don't you think that we should join everyone else, because the match will be soon." I said as I looked at my watch. "Oh yeah, I think that would be a good idea." Jeff said as we walked out of the room hand and hand.  
  
Team Epic Union had lined up behind the stage area. "You all ready for tonight." I said to the group of people. "Ready as I will ever be." Test said as he emerged from the back of the crowd. "It's time for the dead man to go kick some Team Corporate T & A's ass." Undertaker added. I saw my sister standing by Shane. "Steph, can I talk to you for a minute?" "Yeah sure." She said walking towards me. "Listen, I want to thank you for everything that you did, but I have one question, why, why are you helping me?" I asked. "Well, because you are really happy with Jeff and I can't see dad taking that away from you." She replied with a smile on her face. "Well, again, thank you." I said as I gave her a hug. "OK, is everyone ready? " I said. "Wait where is Chris at?" Stephanie asked. "I am right here." Jericho replied running towards the group of us. "Sorry I am late guys there is something that I had to take care of. "What was that, Chris?" I asked with an unsure look on my face. "You'll see, You'll see."  
  
This match is scheduled for one fall and is an eight man tag match. Being accompanied to the ring by Stephanie McMahon and Katherine McMahon Hardy, Jeff and Matt Hardy, Chris Jericho, Test, Gage, Shane McMahon, The Undertaker and Kane... Team Epic Union... I knew now that there was no turning back... And there challengers being accompanied to the ring but Terri Runnels and Trish Stratus, Albert, Mr. Venis, The Kat, The Goodfather, Eddie Guerrero, Triple H, X-pac, and replacing the injured Chris Benoit is Vince McMahon.  
  
"So I take it that was what you were talking about a few minutes ago Jericho." I said. He looked back at me with a smile that said I did it. I am guilty. "I figured since your dad wanted to be so much a part of the action, by taking Benoit out that he would be able to really get into it." Chris said breaking the silence. Kane and Gage walked over to where Stephanie and I were standing. "Hey, Gage, if you got any problem with little miss Terri or Trish, let me know I will get them for you." Kane said as he got ready to jump in the ring. "Thanks, Kane... " Gage replied. I walked back and forth for a little while trying to realize what I had just gotten all my friend into. "Katie, its going to be ok, I promise." Stephanie said as she looked at me knowing the concern that I was feeling. "For the sakes of everyone involved I hope you are right because this is no where going to be like any normal match that we have ever seen." I replied.  
  
[King] An Eight man tag match has this ever been done before.  
  
[JR] Not that I recall King. This is going to be a real slobberknocker here tonight. Albert and Test are the first two opponents in the ring. This two have had a growing animosity for each other over the last few weeks. Test is starting this match off.  
  
Clothesline by Test, then a Full Nelson Slam 1-2-shoulder up. Test misses a shoulder tackle, allowing Albert to hit a belly-back suplex. Back elbow by Albert 1-2-shoulder up. Scoop slam by Albert, then a knee drop 1-2-kickout. Albert locks in a sleeper. Test fights out and back body drops Albert. Clothesline, then two by Test and then a tilt-a-whirl slam 1-2-shoulder up. They run at each other and both go down. Albert locks Test in a waist lock but Test fights out and hits a Big Boot 1-2-shoulder up. Test tosses Albert outside, Albert then walked up the ring and into the curtained area, Test follows as the Rock counts. Both men are counted out.  
In the arena, Gage jumps in for her Hardcore Match. Her opponent, The Kat runs into the opposite corner.  
  
[King] Come over here Kitty, Kitty, Kitty....  
  
[Kane] Where do you think you are going?  
  
Kane throws Kat back into the ring as Gage comes over to thank him  
  
The Kat starts quickest, but Gage hits a belly-belly. She gets some signs and a trashcan. Gage stuffs the trashcan in the corner, but Kat whips her into the can. Kat gets two lids and goes off on Gage's head.  
  
Gage puts Kat on the ropes and then nails her knee with a lid and then the back of Kat's head 1-2-shoulder up. Kat buster to Gage, then a clothesline. Kat nails Gage with the sign 1-2-kickout.  
  
Gage slams Kat on the trash can and then thrust kicks the trash can into Kat's face 1-2-kickout. Gage gets the Party Sticks and does her little combo followed by the pumphandle slam 1-2-kickout.  
  
Drop-kick by Kat, then a jackhammer as Trish interferes and nails both women with the kendo stick. Gage falls on top of Kat 1-2-3! Kane decided that he has had enough of this and grabs Trish and hands her to Gage. Gage gives her a powerbomb and jumps back in the ring to met her next opponent.  
  
Gage's next opponent Eddie Guerrero enters the ring. Before Gage has a chance to react, she is hit in the head with a chair by Trish, which allows Eddie to get the pinfall. Trish then took off up the ramp as Gage followed her.  
  
One by one each other the remaining competitors where eliminated until there was just three left. For team Epic Union there was only Jeff, and for Team Corporate T & A. Vince and Hunter where the two left standing.  
  
The entire audience including Stephanie knew that it was over for Jeff. Vince ordered Triple to hit Jeff with a chair and make him pay. Vince then climbed into the ring with a steel chair and handed it to Hunter. Hunter raised it high above his head and did the most shocking thing, he hit Vince in the head with it. The entire team Epic Union came running to the ring and made a circle around Vince.  
  
(Hunter grabbed the mic)  
  
"See Vince, I just prove that I am that damn good. Because I just screwed you over. Never mess with the game." 


	9. Together Part 9

"Hunter that was great." I said as our entire team lead by Stephanie and my mom headed backstage. "Hey, I told you that I wouldn't let you down." He said as he gave me a hug. "Hey Kane, awesome choke slam buddy." I said as I looked over at my new friend. "Thanks Kate." He replied. Kane started to walk away from the group. "Hey Kane." Jeff said. "We are going to have a party at our house tomorrow, and we would really like you to come." Jeff continued. "Well I have plans to go see my daughter and I don't think that I will be able to make it, but thank you for asking." Kane replied. "Well I have a great idea, why don't you bring Kay with you? It's been so long since I have seen her. Please say you will come." I pleaded with him. My father is Kay's godfather. When we were younger we always used to see each other but once she started in the WWF and I started college making time to see one another got to be a problem. I really missed seeing her. "Katherine, I am not making any promises, but I will try and see what I can do OK?" he replied. "OK, that's all that I can ask for." I said as I gave him a hug. "Well I really have to be going, I will see what I can do and let you know." he said. "All right I will talk to you later." I said as Kane walked away and I joined the rest of my friends.   
  
"I can't believe this is all over. And I have all of you to thank." I told all the people that helped me. "Hey no problem Katie." Matt yelled through the crowd. "I mean you are my sister-in-law." "That sounds so weird Matt, my little sister being married, let alone to Jeff Hardy." Shane said as he walked over to us. "But your a good person, let me warn you this, you hurt my sister you have me to contend with Skittle Boy."  
  
I saw Andrew and Stephanie over in the corner talking. And Kendal was having an in depth conversation with Hunter about something. "Hey Jeff, maybe they will be the next two to get hitched.. Trips and Gagie." I said looking at Jeff. "Just because they are talking doesn't mean tomorrow that my sister will be Mrs. Trips as you like to call him." Jeff looked down at me. "Don't go playing little Miss Cupid there Katie." "Oh alright, not everyone can be as happy as we are." I said as I gave him a kiss. "Honey, I think it time we get back to the house and plan this little party for tomorrow." Jeff said as we both walked out to leave.  
  
The next morning I woke up early to get evrything ready for the party... I heard a knock at the door. "Katie McMahon up at 8 am, that is totally impossible. By the way where is Jeff and Matt?" Kendal said as she came through the door. "Yeah I am up this early." I said yawning. "And Jeff is still in bed. He was so tired from the match last night that as soon as he laid down he was sleeping. I wanted to get up and start all the stuff for the party and give him some time to relax. And Matt and Amy went to get some things for later." "Umm, Katie, speaking of later, who all is going to be there?" Kendal asked. "I think that Jeff said almost everyone on the roster, why is there something wrong?" I replied. "No, Yes, No, Everything will be fine, its just that I am really hoping that Kurt doesn't show up. I mean we just broke up a week or so ago and he wasn't really happy. I just don't want him making a scene, thats all." She said with a chipper smile on her face. "Gagie, I promise that nothing will happen with Kurt, and if it does Matt, Jeff, and Hunter along with the entire WWF Roster will be there. So no worries ok?" I replied. "None what so ever." She answered.  
  
"Wow, I wake up in the morning to the 2 most beautiful women that I have ever seen in my life." Jeff said as he walked in the room about 2 hours later. "Katie, look at what time it is, how come you let me sleep so late? There is like 50 million things that need to be done." he said as he realized what time it was. "Jeffy, calm down. Your wife and I have it all under control. Oh yeah Matt and Amy do too." Kendal said as she placed a bowl of chips on the counter. Jeff reached in his hand to grab some. "Hey you, they are for later." I said as I slapped his hand. "Katie, everything is set up by the pool and stuff and we still have a few hours until the party, how about you, me and Kendal do a little shopping?" Amy said as her and Matt came in the door. "Yeah, Jeff we have something to take care of ourselves." Matt said. "Sure, lets go." Kendal said as she grabbed my arm and before I could say goodbye we were in the car and on our way.  
  
  



	10. Together Part 10

By time that we got back from shopping mostly everyone was there. Amy and Kendal made there way to the backyard while I decided to go to the go relax in the bedroom for a little while. I was a little tired from all the shopping and I just thought that I would relax a little and then join the party.   
  
I guess I must have dozed off for a little while because I heard a voice calling me. "Katie, Katie." "Huh?" I replied. "Wake up sleepy head." Jeff said as he came over to the bed. "I'm awake." I said as I sat up. "I'm sorry, I guess I must have dozed off there." "No problem, Ame told me about you little shopping adventure." Jeff replied. "Yeah you can say that again." I said. "Well you ready to go party?" Jeff asked. "Yeah, just let me get changed and I will be right out." "Ok, I will wait for you by the pool." Jeff said as he left the room. I changed and headed downstairs.  
  
When I got down the party Jeff, Matt, and Edge were talking about an upcoming match. Kendal and her new beau Hunter (they had started dating right after Kurt and her broke up and just told everyone today), where enjoying the sun by the pool. and some of the other WWF superstars where just talking. I went over to grab a bottle of water when I felt a tap of my shoulder.   
  
"Hey Kane." I said to the man that was standing behind me. "Hey Katherine. How are you?" he replied. "I am doing great, where is Kay?" I asked. "Oh she had a autograph session in Fresno California with Christian and the Dudley Boyz, but she said to wish you luck and that she will see you soon." he said. "Oh, and I was really looking forward to seeing her, but I will see her soon. I am really glad to see you." I replied. "Yeah, I am glad to see you too. Is your dad going to be here?" He asked. "Honestly I am not sure, I don't think that he was invited so I don't think that he will show up. I dunno Glenn sometimes I just wish that he was different." I replied. "Yeah I know what you mean. I am sorry to cut this short but I need to talk to Jericho about somethings. Plus I think your husband is looking for you." He said as we both looked over to the pool. "Yeah I guess I better get over there. I will talk to you later." I said as I walked away to join my husband.  
  
The party was going great and everyone was getting along. I guess my father decided not to show up. I really wanted him to but I knew how he felt about me and Jeff. I just wanted him to put that all behind him and be happy for me but I guess he just couldn't. I looked over at the gate to see if maybe he changed his mind about things and come and that's when I saw him, Kurt Angle, looking at Hunter and Kendal in the distance. He had a look of hatred. He came into the party and went over to have a conversation with Raven never taking his off of the chair that Hunter and Kendal occupied. I really didn't that anything was going to happen until it finally did.  
  
Jeff and Matt were arguing about who was with who on a Soap Opera. Jeff said that Ethan is with Theresa on Passions and Matt said that Gwen is still with Ethan. Lita and I were trying to tell them that Ethan and Theresa are together but Matt would not listen. We heard some commotion over by the pool and looked. "I see you moved up in this world Kendal from true american hero to true american pretty boy zero." "Kurt, shut up." Kendal yelled back. "No, because you know that it is the truth." Kurt yelled back. "Oh no there is trouble brewing." I said quietly. "If he starts anything with her then I am going over to start with him." Jeff said. "Jeff, Hunter is over there her." I replied. "What you still want me, Kendal? Just face it and tell Hunter the truth." Kurt yelled. "God Kurt I don't want you, I am happy with Hunter. So will you just leave us alone." Kendal said as she got out of the chair. "You know what Gage, you are nothing but a slut." Kurt screamed. Everyone stopped what they were doing and just stared. Jeff went to run over to his sister but I stopped him. The next thing I saw was Kurt flying into the pool. Hunter had pushed Kurt into the pool. "Now get this jerk out of here before I do it myself." Hunter asked a few people that were standing there. They took Kurt out.  
  
"Kendal are you ok?" I said as a group of us walked over to her. "Yeah guys, I am fine. I have to go talk to Hunter ok?" She said as she walked away from us. "Hey Kiddo." Shane said as he walked up to me. "Hey Shane, what's up? Are you having a good time?" I asked. "Yeah great but I think you better look over there." Shane said as he pointed in the direction of the gate. There he was, my dad standing there. Shane, Jeff, Matt, Stephanie, my mom and myself walked over to the gate.   
  
"Look, I know that I am the last person that you want to see here right now, but I had to come talk to you Katie." Dad said. "Katie, I never meant to hurt you all those years. I just wanted you to be happy and I thought that by keeping you away from everything then I would be doing that but I see now that by doing that to you it just lost me a daughter. I mean it might take me a while to accept the fact that my little girl is married, but I promise I will never hurt you again." "Daddy, I just want you to be happy because I am so happy, I really love you." I replied as I gave my dad a hug. "Welcome to the family Jeffrey." My father said as he opened his arms and welcomed Jeff. I finally had my family together. Could life be any better? 


	11. Together Part 11

By time that we got back from shopping mostly everyone was there. Amy and Kendal made there way to the backyard while I decided to go to the go relax in the bedroom for a little while. I was a little tired from all the shopping and I just thought that I would relax a little and then join the party.   
  
I guess I must have dozed off for a little while because I heard a voice calling me. "Katie, Katie." "Huh?" I replied. "Wake up sleepy head." Jeff said as he came over to the bed. "I'm awake." I said as I sat up. "I'm sorry, I guess I must have dozed off there." "No problem, Ame told me about you little shopping adventure." Jeff replied. "Yeah you can say that again." I said. "Well you ready to go party?" Jeff asked. "Yeah, just let me get changed and I will be right out." "Ok, I will wait for you by the pool." Jeff said as he left the room. I changed and headed downstairs.  
  
When I got down the party Jeff, Matt, and Edge were talking about an upcoming match. Kendal and her new beau Hunter (they had started dating right after Kurt and her broke up and just told everyone today), where enjoying the sun by the pool. and some of the other WWF superstars where just talking. I went over to grab a bottle of water when I felt a tap of my shoulder.   
  
"Hey Kane." I said to the man that was standing behind me. "Hey Katherine. How are you?" he replied. "I am doing great, where is Kay?" I asked. "Oh she had a autograph session in Fresno California with Christian and the Dudley Boyz, but she said to wish you luck and that she will see you soon." he said. "Oh, and I was really looking forward to seeing her, but I will see her soon. I am really glad to see you." I replied. "Yeah, I am glad to see you too. Is your dad going to be here?" He asked. "Honestly I am not sure, I don't think that he was invited so I don't think that he will show up. I dunno Glenn sometimes I just wish that he was different." I replied. "Yeah I know what you mean. I am sorry to cut this short but I need to talk to Jericho about somethings. Plus I think your husband is looking for you." He said as we both looked over to the pool. "Yeah I guess I better get over there. I will talk to you later." I said as I walked away to join my husband.  
  
The party was going great and everyone was getting along. I guess my father decided not to show up. I really wanted him to but I knew how he felt about me and Jeff. I just wanted him to put that all behind him and be happy for me but I guess he just couldn't. I looked over at the gate to see if maybe he changed his mind about things and come and that's when I saw him, Kurt Angle, looking at Hunter and Kendal in the distance. He had a look of hatred. He came into the party and went over to have a conversation with Raven never taking his off of the chair that Hunter and Kendal occupied. I really didn't that anything was going to happen until it finally did.  
  
Jeff and Matt were arguing about who was with who on a Soap Opera. Jeff said that Ethan is with Theresa on Passions and Matt said that Gwen is still with Ethan. Lita and I were trying to tell them that Ethan and Theresa are together but Matt would not listen. We heard some commotion over by the pool and looked. "I see you moved up in this world Kendal from true american hero to true american pretty boy zero." "Kurt, shut up." Kendal yelled back. "No, because you know that it is the truth." Kurt yelled back. "Oh no there is trouble brewing." I said quietly. "If he starts anything with her then I am going over to start with him." Jeff said. "Jeff, Hunter is over there her." I replied. "What you still want me, Kendal? Just face it and tell Hunter the truth." Kurt yelled. "God Kurt I don't want you, I am happy with Hunter. So will you just leave us alone." Kendal said as she got out of the chair. "You know what Gage, you are nothing but a slut." Kurt screamed. Everyone stopped what they were doing and just stared. Jeff went to run over to his sister but I stopped him. The next thing I saw was Kurt flying into the pool. Hunter had pushed Kurt into the pool. "Now get this jerk out of here before I do it myself." Hunter asked a few people that were standing there. They took Kurt out.  
  
"Kendal are you ok?" I said as a group of us walked over to her. "Yeah guys, I am fine. I have to go talk to Hunter ok?" She said as she walked away from us. "Hey Kiddo." Shane said as he walked up to me. "Hey Shane, what's up? Are you having a good time?" I asked. "Yeah great but I think you better look over there." Shane said as he pointed in the direction of the gate. There he was, my dad standing there. Shane, Jeff, Matt, Stephanie, my mom and myself walked over to the gate.   
  
"Look, I know that I am the last person that you want to see here right now, but I had to come talk to you Katie." Dad said. "Katie, I never meant to hurt you all those years. I just wanted you to be happy and I thought that by keeping you away from everything then I would be doing that but I see now that by doing that to you it just lost me a daughter. I mean it might take me a while to accept the fact that my little girl is married, but I promise I will never hurt you again." "Daddy, I just want you to be happy because I am so happy, I really love you." I replied as I gave my dad a hug. "Welcome to the family Jeffrey." My father said as he opened his arms and welcomed Jeff. I finally had my family together. Could life be any better? 


	12. Together Part 12

(7 1/2 months later)  
  
It is about 3 weeks from my due date. I decided that I would come to see the show tonight, RAW in the sold out Continental Arena. I think I better go see Jeff and tell him that I am here. I thought to myself. I turned the corner to Jeff and Matt's dressing room. The door was cracked open just a little bit and I could hear a female's voice coming from the doorway.  
  
"Jeff, really I think it is about time you just tell her. Tell her about the feelings that you have for me and that I am the only one you love. Tell her the truth that the only reason you married her was to became famous in the WWF. It was Trish Stratus's voice coming from behind my husband's door. I love you and if you don't tell her soon then it will be much harder after she has the baby and we take custody of it. "What are you talking about Trish? I don't..." Jeff asked. I looked into the door and Trish and Jeff were kissing.   
  
"What the hell are you doing with my husband?" I said as I barged through the door. "Katie, there is nothing going on." said Jeff. "Oh no Jeff then what is it. You know what I don't even care. I don't want to hear it." I said as I walked out the door. Trish and Jeff followed me. "I don't want to hear anything from either of you. Nothing." I walked into the elevator and Trish came in to. She shut the door. "Trish I don't want to be in here with you, so leave me out." I continued. "I wish I could but the door is stuck." Trish said as she tried to get the door to open. "I can't believe this." I said. "You can't believe this, I can't believe this. I am stuck in a elevator with a whinny pregnant McMahon." Trish said. "You are such a bitch Katie." "I'm such a bitch. Trish you are the one that has to be with everyone elses husbands. Can't you get your own?" I said. "Just because Jeff doesn't love you, doesn't mean a thing. He only used you. He has told me thousands of times that he can't wait until your marriage is over. So we can finally be together. You are a whore and I don't even think that this baby is Jeff's. And speaking of the baby once you have that baby, I will be it's mother. Not a piece of trash like you." Trish said. I started to cry because I was so upset that I didn't know what to say. The one person that I thought that I could trust my heart with just broke it. I tried to move but I got a sharp pain in my stomach. I just sat down. "What's wrong now?" Trish said. "Trish, I am going into labor."  
  
Trish must have called my dad and Jeff because they were at the top of the elevator shaft with emergency personnel trying to get in. " Katie, it's dad, we will have someone down there in a few minutes. Ok sweetie hang on." my dad yelled down. "Trish, tell her the truth now." Jeff yelled down. "You know what I don't want to hear it." I yelled back. After what seemed like hours my daughter was born and the paramedics got in. They opened the elevator door and I finally got to see my dad. But I was sick. Something was wrong. "Dad please take care of my baby after I am gone." "Katie you will be fine." That was the last thing I heard my father say before I was rushed away to the hospital.  
  
I woke up in a hospital room. My father, mother, Stephanie, Shane and Jeff were all there. "I'mmm glad that you are all here.. I need you to listen to me." I spoke in a quiet voice. "I know that I have done a lot of mean things in the past but I want you all to forgive me. I love you all. And I need I really need you to promise me something, all of you. I want you to take care of my baby after I am gone. "Katie, honey you are not going anywhere." Shane said. "Shane, please make everyone promise me this." I said. They all promised. I flatlined. 


	13. Together The End

[JR] Welcome to Raw is War from the sold out Continental Arena. I am Jim Ross right along side of Jerry the King Lawler. And let's get this show under way.  
  
No Chance ... that's what ya got Up against a machine too strong, Pretty politicians buying souls from us are PUPPETS Who'll find their place in line But tie a string around your finger now boy, 'cause it's, it's just a matter of time, cause you've got... No Chance... No Chance in Hell. Vinces music played throughout the arena. Vince, Linda, Stephanie, Shane, Jeff, Matt and Kendal all made there way down to the ring.  
  
[Vince] Today the McMahon family experienced personal joy and also personal sadness. After the birth of my grandaughter McKenzie Nicole Hardy, my daughter Katherine McMahon Hardy passed away. She had a infection and they could not revive her. The McMahon family would like to let everyone know that Jeff and our family will be taking some time off to digust this. Thank you.  
  
I remember walking around and finally coming to my house. It was a few days after I had my daughter and I really wanted to see her. I walked into the house and everyone one was there. My entire family and they were crying. I was not sure why but they were all crying. I walked over to the people sitting on the couch.   
  
"I should have known. I should have been there with her. She would not be gone right now." Jeff said as he sat on the couch holding our baby girl. "Jeff, I am right here." I said but no one could hear me. I realized that I was gone. No longer bond to this earth by a body. But why could I see my family there, why was I with them when they were in so much pain? How could I have helped them? I needed them to know that I was there with them.  
  
Jeff got up from the couch and he walked to the hallway and into the bedroom where I used to sleep when I stayed home. I followed him trying to figure out a way to reach him. He sat on the bed and cried. "Oh, why did this happen? Why? Explain this to me." He said as he grabbed a glass statue of the stand and threw it across the wall. I could not stand to see him in so much pain. "Katherine... Katherine." I heard a man call out in the distance.   
  
I saw him standing over by the mirror calling me. "What? Please tell me what is going on?" I cried. "I came to see you." The man said with a smile. "Please, do not take me away from my family." I begged. "It is time." he replied. "No, I need to be with my family, My daughter needs a mother and a father to be with her." I said. " Your daughter will be just fine. She is loved by her family and that is what she will need most." He said. "Wait, I know that she will be loved but she needs her mother's love to. Oh please let me be with them. I promise I will be a better person and I will not take things for granted anymore." I cried. "Listen, in time you will come to see that your daughter will be loved more than any other child ever could be, by her father as well as her mother." he said. "You mean you are allowing me to go back?" I replied. "You were never truly gone. That is why you are here. McKenzie is going to need you and Jeff and love with get you both threw anything. Just remember that love will help you survive everything. Your love for each other is strong and true and you must always remember that. I learned too late about loving someone and I never said goodbye to my daughter McKenzie. Just remember to love and you will be fine." The man said as he left.  
  
I woke up in the hospital room. Jeff was sleeping next to me. "Jefffff" I said in a dazed state. "Katie, you're awake. NURSE." Jeff yelled. The nurse came in and check me over. "Katherine, you gave us quite a stir. They told us that you might never wake up from the coma." My father said. Coma, I must have been in a coma when that man came to see me. I said to myself. "There is something that I need to tell you all." I said outloud this time. "I love you all and I never want to be away from any of you. Family is the most important thing in life and I want to keep our together forever." "Well I hate to break up the happy reunion but I just wanted to see if Katherine would like to hold her daughter. She placed the baby into my arms. "McKenzie, I really like that name Jeff." I said thinking about the man I had meet. "I thought you would. He said as he kissed me on the head. 


End file.
